Our Secret Love
by parkbaekshiii
Summary: - We try to hide our feelings, but we forgot that our eyes speak -


Title : Our Secret Love Chapter 1

Author : Parkbaekshiii

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, all cast temukan sendiri.

Rated : M

Genre : Tentukan sendiri, yang pasti yaoi.

Disclaimer : Cerita sepenuhnya ide author, cast disini hanya pinjam nama. Seluruh cast punya Tuhan, (Author), orang tua, dan agensi.

WARNING! YAOI (BOYXBOY), typo, bahasa campur aduk. Gak suka YAOI ? JANGAN BACA! *maksa*

" _ **We try to hide our feelings. But we forgot that our eyes speak"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang dingin dan bersalju tak menggoyahkan dan mematahkan niat lelaki perawakan mungil dengan paras cantik dan juga senyum yang manis ditambah eye smile yang menawan itu untuk mengikuti audisi menyanyi yang diadakan oleh salah satu agensi terbesar Korea Selatan. SM Entertainment. Jika ia lolos dalam audisi menyanyi itu, maka ia akan menjadi traine di agensi SM Entertainment. Sungguh, itu merupakan impian terbesarnya, asal kalian tau.

"Waaahhh, inikah gedung SM Entertainment yang kulihat di internet itu ?" Lelaki mungil itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, merasa takjub akan kemegahan gedung SM Entertainment yang selama ini hanya bisa dia lihat melalui internet saja. "Tidak salah lagi keputusanku ini, inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menggapai impianku menjadi seorang penyanyi." Katanya mantap.

Lelaki mungil itu pun memasuki gedung SM Entertainment. Sesampainya di depan lobi gedung . SM Entertainment, dirinya disambut oleh seorang resepsionis cantik dan juga ramah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aah, ne annyeonghaseyo, dimanakah tempat audisi lomba menyanyi yang diadakan agensi SM Entertainment?"

Resepsionis itu tersenyum dengan ramah. "Lomba menyayi diadakan dilantai dua gedung ini, anda bisa menggunakan lift untuk menuju kelantai dua. Setelah sampai dilantai dua anda akan menemukan ruangan dengan pintu bercat biru, disitulah lomba diadakan." Jelas resepsionis cantik itu panjang lebar.

"Kamsahamnida." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ne, sama-sama." Resepsionis itu tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya juga.

Lelaki mungil itu langsung menuju lift dan menekan tombol 2. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, hanya beberapa detik lelaki itu sudah sampai dilantai 2 dan menemukan ruangan dengan cat pintu berwarna biru. Iapun duduk dikursi antrian yang telah disediakan, dan karena perlombaan baru akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, jadi dia hanya perlu menunggu, hingga nomor antriannya dipanggil.

"Haii, kau mengikuti audisi ini juga ya?" lelaki mungil itu tersadar dari lamunannya setelah dia mendengar ada yang bertanya. Dia pun menoleh kesamping dan menemukan lelaki yang ia pikir sebaya dengannya.

"Aah iya, kau juga?" Jawabnya canggung.

"em, aku juga mengikuti audisi ini. Boleh tau siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida, kau?" Jawabnya memperkenalkan diri dan balik bertanya.

"Kim Jongdae imnida." Balas pemuda itu singkat tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

Ya, lelaki mungil dengan paras cantik dan senyum yang manis ditambah eye smile yang menawan itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Anak semata wayang dari pasangan suami istri Byun Kibum dan Byun Nam Joo. Seorang pria mungil yang ingin mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik dengan cara mengikuti audisi lomba menyanyi yang diadakan agensi terbesar Korea Selatan, SM Entertainment. Impian terbesarnya, impian yang selalu ia pendam dilubuk hatinya. Sekarang, sekaranglah ia akan menggapai impiannya itu.

Membanggakan kedua orangtuanya, mengukir senyum kebahagiaan diwajah kedua malaikatnya itu. Jika kayu diukir dengan pahatan agar menghasilkan karya seni yang membuat orang-orang takjub akan keindahannya. Maka ia akan mengukir senyum orangtua tercintanya dengan prestasi dan keberhasilan.

Ia bodoh, ia tahu dirinya bodoh dalam segala hal. Pelajaran apapun tak dapat ia kuasai dengan baik. Tapi ia dianugrahi suara merdu semerdu alunan nada bidadari surga. Oh! Betapa beruntungnya siapapun yang dapat memiliki dirinya. Mendengarkan nada-nada indah yang keluar dari bibir pink cherry nya. Tapi seseorang itu belum dapat ia temukan, seseorang yang akan menerima segala kekurangannya.

 **His heaven**

 **His love**

 **His destiny**

 **\- 30 minutes later -**

Satu-persatu kontestan memasuki ruangan, tempat audisi lomba menyanyi diadakan. Berbagai ekspresi ditunjukkan oleh kontestan yang mengikuti lomba menyanyi, mulai dari ekspresi gembira, terharu, sampai dengan ekspresi sedih saat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ada kontestan yang lolos dan ada pula yang harus menelan kekecewaan karena gagal. Sampai pada kontestan nomor antrean 9 dipanggil untuk memasuki ruangan audisi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, bukannya kontestan nomor 9 yang gugup, dan berkeringat dingin, melainkan si mungil Byun Baekhyun yang mengalami itu semua.

Baekhyun gugup karena setelah kontestan nomor 9, itu artinya gilirannya yang harus memasuki ruangan audisi. Dan yang lebih membuatnya gugup adalah kontestan nomor 9 itu keluar dari ruangan audisi dengan raut wajah seperti mayat hidup, pucat tak bernyawa. Mengenaskan, kalian tau artinya apa ? GAGAL. Ya kontestan itu gagal.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini. Aku belum siap." Katanya, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Tapi ternyata seorang Kim Jongdae mendengar kata-kata baekhyun itupun menoleh kearahan si mungil yang gugup. Dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut, Jongdae pun menepuk pundak sempit baekhyun.

"Hey, kenapa ? kau terlihat begitu gugup. Apa kau gugup ?" Dengan sedikit tersentak Baekyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"hhmm, tidak usah gugup begitu, bayangkan saja kau akan bernyanyi di sebuah taman dengan hamparan bunga matahari, dengan ribuan kupu-kupu sebagai penonton." Jongdae memberikan saran untuk Baekhyun. Padahal dirinya pun tak kalah gugupnya dari Baekhyun. Tapi memberikan sedikit saran untuk seseorang bukanlah ide yang buruk. Bukankah begitu ?.

Mendengar kata-kata itu Baekhyun pun tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Memperlihatkan eye smilenya yang menawan.

"Aaa~ teimakasih Jongdae untuk kata-kata manis itu, akan aku pastikan diriku lolos audisi ini. Dan kau harus berjanji agar lolos juga. Janji ?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Jongdae.

"Janji~" Balas Jongdae yang ikut mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking milik Baekhyun.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu ruangan audisi terbuka, dan menampakkan seorang pria paruhbaya dengan penampilan yang terlihat begitu simple. Hanya berbalut celana pendek selutut ditambah kaos hitam polos dan sneakers, membuat penampilannya terlihat jauh lebih muda dari umurnya.

"Kontestan nomor 10 silahkan masuk ke ruang audisi." Ucapnya dengan suara lembut namun tak menghilangkan kesan wibawanya.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang sedang bertukar kata-kata penyemangat, terkejut dan dengan cepat menoleh kearah sumber suara. Baekhyun si pria mungil bersurai coklat itu merasa jantungnya akan segera keluar dari tubuhnya karena detakannya sudah seperti seorang atlet lari sedang mengikuti lomba lari 100 km.

"I-iya baiklah." Sahut Baekhyun sedikit tergagap.

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti pria tersebut yang sudah terlebih dahulu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan audisi. Namun belum sampai didepan pintu, Baekhyun sedikit memutar tubunya dan menoleh kearah Jongdae, teman barunya. Dengan sigap Jongdae langsung menyemangati Baekhyun dan mengucapkan kata 'hwaiting' tidak lupa dengan tangan yang terkepal. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan begitu semangat. Seolah didalam ruangan itu ia akan melawan ribuan penjajah.

Ia pun memasuki ruangan itu, di ikuti pintu ruangan yang ditutup. Didalam ruangan itu terdapat 3 orang juri yang siap memberikan pendapatnya untuk Baekhyun. Juri yang pertama adalah Boa, ia adalah satu-satunya juri wanita. Tugasnya adalah mengomentari tentang suara. Yang kedua adalah Kangta, ia bertugas untuk mengomentari ekspresi dan penghayatan. Dan yang terakhir adalah pria parubaya yang tadi menyuruh Baekhyun memasuki ruangan audisi, Lee Soo Man yang tidak lain adalah bos dari agensi SM Entertainment itu sendiri. Ia mengomentari tentang penguasaan panggung.

Si mungil berjalan dan berhenti tepat didepan kursi juri. Ia membungkukkan badan mungilnya dan mengucapkan salam.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Baekhyun berucap dengan begitu semangat, membuat ketiga juri tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo." Ketiga juri itu membalas salam Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan namamu, dan lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan." Ujar Boa dengan nada bicara yang begitu bersahabat. Mungkin dirinya tidak mau membuat pria manis itu tambah gugup. Ia tahu Baekhyun gugup, terlihat dengan jelas bola mata indahnya bergerak tak tentu arah. Bagaikan seekor puppy yang tersesat dijalanan.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku akan menyanyikan lagu _Like Rain, Like Music_ dari Kim Hyun Shin sunbae-nim." Jawabnya, sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya. Juri hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dengan sedikit menarik nafas, ia pun mulai bernyanyi.

 _Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon nan dangsineul saenggaghaeyo_

 _Dangsini tteonasideon geu bame ireohge biga wasseoyo_

 _ **{When the rain falls and the music flows, I think of you**_

 _ **The night that you left, it was raining like today}**_

Aluna-alunan nada indah keluar dari bibir tipisnya, menghayati setiap kata-kata yang ia nyanyikan. Memejamkan mata bulan sabitnya yang indah. Membayangkan ia _bernyanyi di sebuah taman dengan hamparan bunga matahari, dan ribuan kupu-kupu sebagai penontonnya_.

Seperti yang Jongdae katakan.

 _Nan oneuldo i bireul majeumyeo harureul geunyang bonaeyo_

 _Ooo areumdaun eumaggateun uriui sarangui iyagideureun_

 _Heureuneun bicheoreom neomu apeugi ttaemunijyo o_

 _ **{Again, I stand in the rain today and let the day passes by**_

 _ **Our love story like music with a beautiful melody**_

 _ **Comes with pain just like the rain}**_

Secara spontan ketiga juri itu menuntup mata mereka, meresapi suara indah si mungil. Mengagumi kemampuan bernyanyinya, bahkan dewa dewi surga pun akan jatuh cinta dengan anugrah Tuhan yang begitu indah itu. Setelah beberapa bait, juri membuka mata mereka. Menatap satu sama lain, dan saling berbisik.

"Luar biasa, suaranya begitu indah." Boa berbisik kepada Kangta dan Lee So Man. Terkagum-kagum akan suara pria mungil itu.

 _Nae sarang geudae nae gyotae isseojyo i sesang hanappuni ojig geudae mani_

 _Himkyeoun nare nomajo ddeonamyeon biteulgaril naega angil guteun eodiye_

 _ **{Dear my love, please stay by my side, you're my one and only love in this world)**_

 _ **If you leave me on a day like this, I don't have a shoulder to cry on}**_

 _Geureohge apeun biga wasseoyo_

 _ **{And thus the sad rain falls}**_

Lagu itu berakhir, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ketiga juri memberikan tepuk tangan atas kemampuannya. Lega, itu perasaan yang ia rasakan pertama kali, walaupun belum mengetahui hasil keputusan juri. Ia rasa, dirinya sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan bernyanyinya, walau ia tidak yakin akan lolos audisi.

"Good job Baekhyun." Boa mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Tak lupa ia mengacungkan dua jempolnya kearah Baekhyun, yang artinya dia memang menyukai penampilan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kurasa, aku sependapat dengan Boa, suaramu sangat indah. Benar-benar indah…" Kangta juga memberikan pendapat yang sama seperti Boa.

"Tapi, bagaimana menurut anda songsaeng-nim?" Lanjut Kangta, sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Lee Soo Man. Yang ditanya pun menoleh kearah Kangta, dan tersenyum. Lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sebelumnya pernah les menyanyi, atau semacamnya?" Ia bertanya, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"Ti-tidak…aku tidak pernah mengikuti les menyanyi." Lagi-lagi ia tergugup menjawab pertanyaan lelaki paruhbaya itu. Siapa yang tidak gugup jika ia sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pemilik agensi terbesar Korea selatan, Lee Soo Man.

"Luar biasa, kau tidak pernah mengikuti les menyanyi, tapi kemampuanmu sungguh menakjubkan." Puji Lee Soo Man.

"Te-terima kasih Lee Soo Man songsaeng-nim…" Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan.

Ketiga juri tersenyum mendengar jawaban daari Baekhyun yang terdengar sedikit gugup. Oh! Sekarang kedua juri malah mengomentari tentang suara si mungil itu, bukankah tugas untuk mengomentari tentang suara adalah Boa, kenapa Kangta dan Lee Soo Man malah ikut-ikutan. Entahlah mungkin mereka berdua terhipnotis akan suara indah Baekhyun.

Tibalah saatnya penentuan lolos tidaknya seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk menjadi seorang traine agensi SM Entertainment. Ketiga juri sedang berunding, dan menyatukan pendapat mereka. Apakah Baekhyun pantas untuk lolos saudisi atau tidak. Tidak ada perdebatan yang berarti, karena mereka memiliki pendapat yang sama.

Sementara ketiga juri asik berunding, si mungil yang manis itu malah tegang, jantungnya berdegub kencang, keringat dingin sedikit membasahi pelipisnya, bibir tipisnya berkomat-kamit sedari tadi, mungkin ia berdoa.

Perundingan telah berakhir, keputusan sudah ditentukan, Boa menjadi perwakilan dari juri untuk menyampaikan keputusan mereka. Satu-satunya juri wanita yang sedari tadi tersenyum dengan wajah bersahabat, sekarang malah terlihat serius. Ia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menjadikanya penopang untuk dagunya. Dengan sedikit berdehem ia mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah, kami selaku juri telah membuat keputusan kami yang paling tepat…" Ia menghetikan ucapannya. Wajahnya dibuat seserius mungkin.

Baekhyun yang melihat wajah wanita cantik itu berubah menjadi serius, membuatnya semakin takut. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar, mungkin setelah mendengar keputusan juri, ia akan mati ditempat. Karena ia yakin, dirinya akan gagal dalam audisi ini. Benar-benar tak percaya diri.

"Keputusan kami bertiga adalah sepakat untuk menyuruhmuu pulang kerumahmu, karena_" Belum selesai Boa menyampaikan keputusannya, Baekhyun sudah memotong kata-katanya.

"Karena artinya aku tidak lolos audisi, benarkan?" ia menundukkan wajahnya, liquid bening sebening Kristal siap menetes dari bola mata indahnya.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak lolos audisi, aku bilang kau harus pulang kerumahmu untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang kau butuhkan untuk kau bawa. Karena Senin depan kau sudah harus menempati asrama SM Entertainment, dan juga kau harus menyampaikan ke orangtuamu bahwa kau lolos audisi." Boa menjelaskan panjang lebar, sambil tersenyum.

"I-i-Itu artinya aku lolos audisi?" Si mungil tergagap, ia kaget dan tak pecaya. Mata sipit dan bibir tipisnya terbuka dengan sangat lebar, dan sedikit tidak elit.

Lanjut atau end ?

Maaf ya ini fanfic pertamaku, jadi aku belum menguasai dengan benar cara penulisan yang baik. Juga mungkin kata-kata di fanfic ku ini gk jelas, gaje, ngebosenin, iakan ? iakan ? ia pasti

Jadi mohon masukannya ya, gk apa-apa kok ngasih kritik ataupun saran. Aku malah berterima kasih, asal kata-katanya yg sopan ya, hehehe.

Annyeong ~ ~


End file.
